


the true story of what once was

by darlingsweet, gyzym



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a tale with many names—you may have heard it once or twice. They speak of Snow White and the dwarves that loved her well; they speak of Snow White and the huntsman who could not bear to kill her; they speak of Snow White and the Evil Queen, and expect you to nod along. Snow White, that paragon of virtue, that beautiful, beautiful girl, felled by an apple and saved by a man (and oh, isn’t than an old story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the true story of what once was

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the true story of what once was](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11174) by gyzm. 



http://www.mediafire.com/?spimof2n4egsyh9


End file.
